The Musical Sun Flame!
by kariroxangel
Summary: The winx are hoping to have a great weekend, where Stella wants to catch up on her shopping. But what happens when Griselda comes to them with a new mission? And the winx are split apart. The winx go for the search of Mythix leaving Musa and Stella behind. Stella and Musa then have to guard Alfea from the Trix using the Bloomix power the winx left behind. What happens next?
1. A new Mission?

One: very sunny morning. The fairies at Alfea were ready to start their weekend. Even the winx were excited to head to the mall. The most was princess Stella Of solaria. Or more like the princess Of fashion. The winx were now waiting outside Alfea for the bus.

"Oh! I'm just so excited winx," said Stella very excitedly "The new line Of fashion from Solaria is now available in Magix. I wasn't able to visit Solaria so now I'm happy I can shop till I drop."

"Like that will ever happen," whispered Musa under her breath " I don't think I've ever seen you drop during shopping. That never makes you tired. But When it come to tests then you sure do drop before the test."

Bloom giggled at Musa true remark. Stella pouted. " Stella she only means When it comes to shopping you have a lot Of enthusiasm," Bloom tried convincing her blond friend.

"Yah, I totally meant that," Musa said giggling away.

Soon before they knew it the bus was here. Stella motioned them to get on. "Girls, you aren't planning on going shopping aren't you," said a mysterious Ms Griselda.

"Actually we were, its a day off," Tecna answered.

"Sorry, girls you can't leave," Stella frowned at what Griselda had said. "Ms Faragonda needs to talk to you right away. There is a very important mission that you must take part in."

"Okay, then send some other fairies, " reasoned stella. "Why is it always us?"

"Stella dear we are the guardian fairies so we don't want to let anyone down now do we?" Flora explained.

" Well then she is going to need to find other guardian fairies!" Stella answered

" Excuse me? Did you say something miss Stella?" Griselda questioned

"No nothing at all." Stella answered "So we need to go to miss Faragonda right"

"That's the spirit. Come on girls follow me."

As they walked to miss Faragonda office they couldn't help wonder what was wrong. When they got there and saw miss Faragonda's face they knew something important was going on. Recently the winx were trying to figure out how to lock the legendarium(My own way not the type from Eldoras diary) they thought they could relax by a trip to the mall. But I guess rest doesn't come until the mission is fulfilled. Stella and Musa sat in the two chairs while the other girls stood behind them. "What's going on miss Faragonda you look very worried." Musa questioned.

"Yes girls I have called you for a very important mission. You must not back out. For some Of you it will be hard and for others harder." The winx now looked very confused. "I know you guys have a lot of questions. So, let me begin. We have found a way to lock the legendarium forever. I have chosen the ones who will go and the ones who will stay." Bloom tried to say something. "Please girls hear me out until the end. This is a trip to the underlands of destiny this is where you will find the answers. But don't be fooled by the name this place is very dangerous. I have decided that two royals will go and two guardians will go. By that I mean four of you will go. For the royals out of Bloom, Stella and Layla I have chosen Bloom and Layla. Please Stella I will tell you the reason. Stella the reason is that this place will be underground so it will affect you a lot. We need the girls to be at their full strength the whole time. Besides, you will be needed here for an important reason. For the guardians out of Flora,Musa and Tecna I have chosen Flora and Tecna. I suppose you want a reason to know the reason too Musa but I actually don't know. I have a feeling that it is more important to have you here. Remember there might be caves there as well and your powers aren't the best in caves. Now girls you must go there and find the Real Leader he will put you through tests and difficulties which you must overcome for the answers."


	2. A Royal & A Guardian

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in miss Faragonda said. "And accompanying you will be the specialists and Nabu ( A:N still alive). Only four of them will go and two will stay. Now I leave that to you to decide who will go specialists. Please decide upon strength."

Riven and Brandon stepped up. "We have decided who will go." "And will explain the reasons." "Sky Brandon and I are all very good swordsman so we only need one." "We chose Sky." "Yes we also need Nabu for his wizard powers so he will be going along." "Timmy is very good at navigation and doesn't have a bad aim so he is going for sure." "Helia is very good at taming beasts so he will go. Brandon and I will stay and that is all" Riven and Brandon step back.

"Very well young men. Hear that winx the boys are ready to go and you leave as soon as possible. Sorry but you can't rest. Rest along the way." Miss Faragonda said. With that the girls went to their dorm to start getting ready.

Back at the dorm.

"What is this why are our powers so harmful to us!?" Stella and Musa screeched at once.

"Like she doesn't even know why I'm staying here." Musa remarked.

"Musa and Stella right now isn't the time for arguments. At least Riven and Brandon are staying." Bloom said like she was answering a question.

"We know but well just be very worried about you guys." Stella saddened.

"Don't worry girls we are the winx remember and we always stay together no matter how far. WINX CLUB FOREVER!" Said Bloom as they all got into a hug.

They got outside and it was time to leave. The winx hugged each other goodbye. Bloom began to speak. "Girls don't you think we should give a bit of our bloomix flame to the girls in case they need it." The girls nodded thinking of it as an excellent idea. "Dragon Flame." A orange flame drifted over to Stella and she absorbed it. "Natures Flame." This Flame drifted to Musa. "Morphix Flame" Over to Stella. "Tecno Flame." To Musa. The winx were all set. They hugged goodbye and got onto the space craft. As the Craft flew away Stella and Musa waved goodbye till they saw the craft no more.

Musa and Stella were about to walk back into school when they heard someone say "Girls, now that they are gone I must introduce you to your mission." It was miss Faragonda.

_A:N Sorry the chapters are short. Its just the way I wrote them. R&R Please!_


	3. More Missions?

"What is that supposed to mean Miss Faragonda." Stella asked. "I thought there was only one mission."

"We shall talk about it in my office girls. Please follow me." They followed miss Faragonda there. When they got there they sat down. "Listen now that the girls are gone the trix may find out. They will come here to harm us. They will know that now the winx are weakened because they are apart. But, its a good thing the girls gave you some of their power before they left. We need to be ready for their attack no matter what happens. Girls the power that the girls left you with need to be handled with." Musa and Stella looked confused. "I mean you should take an object and store the powers inside. Then use them when the time is right. You will know when the time is right. But, be careful even though the powers are linked to the flame you can use them once. Twice, if your lucky." The girls seemed to understand now.

"That means we have to ready for the trix attack anytime. Also, that we should store the power in something that will be easy for us to use the power with." Stella actually made good sense for one. Miss Faragonda nodded.

"That's perfect we learned about a storing spell the year we bacame enchantix fairies." Musa commented. Stella bridghtened up remembering.

"Now girls I have some stuff to attend to. Please start looking for the perfect object." The girls got up and left.

In the garden they saw the boys sitting and talking on the bench. "So, what happened." Brandon asked. The girls told them everything but not about finding an object. They didn't need to be bothered by it anyway. "So that means we need to stay strong and ready for the trix attack." The girls nodded.

"Sorry boys, but we need to do something very important that involves the trix coming here. So, gotta go." Stella said as she grabbed Musas hand and they left.

"Wait but..." Brandon started.

Riven walked up to him. "Brandon this isn't the time for talking we need to be ready."

"Your right." Brandon said.

The girls were now in the halls of alfea. "What do you think this object has to be," Musa asked.

"I don't know. But, I think we'll know when we see it." Stella answered a little unsure herself.

They looked around all day but couldn't find anything. They spent all night worrying about the girls.


	4. We Miss Them

Stella woke up in the middle of the night to hear heavy breathing coming from Laylas bed. Musa was sleeping on it. She saw Musa turning again and again in her bed. She was having a nightmare. Stella walked over to Laylas bed. She shook Musa but she wasn't waking up. "Musa, please Musa. Wake up! Please its just a nightmare."Stella begged.

She shook Musa a few more times and Musa woke up panting. "What...happenened...whats...going...on. Stella are you...okay?" Musa asked. Stella nodded relieved that Musa was out of her nightmare. "I had a nightmare about the winx they were in danger. Oh Stella I'm so worried about them." Musa hugged Stella almost in tears.

"I am too, Musa." Stella hugged back."Now let's go to sleep but I don't think I will be able to now. I'm so worried."

"Well lets try to anyway. I hope we hear from them in the morning." Musa said.

Musa and Stella woke up in the morning due to some knocking on the door. "Musa, Stella please girls wake up. I have something very important to tell you." A familiar voice and Musa tried to block away the noise by covering their ears with their pillows. Until the voice said. "Girls its about the winx…." Musa and Stella jerked up as soon as they heard the word "winx". they ran to the door as fast as a wild fire. It was Griselda at the door.

"What about the girls Griselda? Is anything wrong?" Musa asked with great concern. Stella nodded.

"Girls everything is okay. Miss Faragonda wanted to tell you she got a message from them. She wants you to meet her in her office after you are changed." Griselda calmly answered.

The girls ran out of the room to Faragonda's office. When they got there they saw a surprised look on Faragonda's face. "Girls what's wrong? You both rushed here with your pajamas." Musa and Stella blushed looking down at their pajamas. "I got news from the girls and don't worry they are just fine." Both girls let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Now we have something to ask you first." Stella straightened walked into Faragonda's office. Musa following behind her.

"You"re sure you don't want to change out of your pajamas first." Miss Faragonda beckoned them to sit down.

"Miss Faragonda this is too important. It can't wait." Musa sat down.

"Alright girls what is it?" Faragonda asked.

"What is this item supposed to be. We looked everywhere but still we couldn't find it. Maybe, you can tell us or give us a hint abour this item. Is this supposed to be a magical item? Or, just some normal item." Stella asked finally taking a breath of releif.

"Oh! No girls its not a magical item. Its just an item that is. Well, let's just say this item shows affection. There that's a hint. An item of affection." smiled.

Stella lay her head low. And Musa said, "That's a hint. I still can't guess anything."

"Don't worry girls you will figure it out soon. Now I need to get back to some paperwork done so exuse me," looked down at some paperwork. The girls took this as a chance to leave.


End file.
